Backtracking
by Kosaten
Summary: An outcast with a forgotten past. Is it really forgotten? Who is this new girl at school? Why is she bringing up memories Inuyasha never knew he had?


Disclaimer Note  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Note  
  
"I doubt I'll ever finish this . . . But yeah, enjoy. If there are any flaws and/or ways I can improve my writing please let me know. Thank you. No praise please, they make me feel weird. Yes, flame will ONLY be accepted. Thank you."  
  
Special thanks to all the people that are going to flame.  
  
  
  
The First Chapter  
  
"Good morning Tokyo! It's currently six o'clock on Monday, June Twenty-fourth! The sky is partly cloudy and eighty-two degrees! The wind is coming from the north and is at an average speed of-" the voice of the radio show host was instantly cut off as the alarm clock plunged into the gray wall. Thump.   
  
The mattress creaked as a teenaged boy rolled over. Pushing his black bed covers to his feet; he groaned and forced himself to stand. He silently wondered how anyone could be so perky and hyper at such an early time. He lazily walked past his desk and into his small bathroom, almost tripping on clothes that lay askew on the bedroom floor.   
  
He closed the door behind him and turned the shower knob. Next, he undressed and pulled the glass door after him. He sighed as he allowed the warm water to massage his back.   
  
"School; what a waste of time" he complained as he poured shampoo into his palms. Bubbles emerged from between his fingers as he rubbed his hands together. "How else are you going to get into college?" he said, mimicking his professors. "Keh! Like I can even afford it."  
  
He finished washing his hair and made a grab for the bar of soap in the soap dish. He didn't understand why he didn't just drop out. It wasn't as if his peers helped him to change his attitude towards school. If anything, they're what made him dread it. He smirked as he drew up theories of what they were going to do to him today.  
  
"Steal my homework and burn it, perhaps? No, no, they did that last week" he mutely pondered. Ever since he was a small child he had been harassed. He never could figure out why. He brought his rough hand up to the top of his head and stroked his left ear. Maybe it was his ears. After all, they were a bit dog-ish, if you wanted to say. They were white, fuzzy and planted right atop his head. No, that wasn't it. His mom had always said his ears were the cutest thing ever. So then, what was it that set him apart? Why was he shunned from society?   
  
He twisted the shower knob, turning the water off. He slide the glass door open, grabbed a near-by towel and wrapped it around his waist. His long, white hair sticking to his back. He turned to the sink and grasped his toothbrush with clawed fingers. After applying toothpaste he began to brush his teeth.   
  
"To hell with them. To hell with them all!" he muttered, toothpaste dripping out of his mouth. Water ran through the pipes as he filled a glass of water. He gargled and spit.   
  
He left the bathroom and stalked towards his dresser. Then, he took out his school uniform; green pants with a white long-sleeved shirt and a red tie. He slowly began to dress. When he finished tying his tie he examined himself in his mirror.  
  
He sighed and stared into his face. Gentile, golden eyes stared back at him. He quickly turned away. He couldn't stand looking into his reflected eyes. It always seemed as if the sun-like orbs were looking straight into his soul.   
  
Slowly, he began to comb his fingers through his silky hair. Was it his eyes that bothered people? That wouldn't surprise him, after all, he himself hated them. He yanked out his closet door and pulled out his shoes, then crept silently out of his family's apartment, not wanting to be forced to eat breakfast by his brother's girlfriend.   
  
He sat down on the parking lot's curb and quickly tied his shoes then sped off down the sidewalk. He ran with amazing speed and grace, His brother had brought up the subject of track many times, though he had always objected. Why spend more time then needed at school?  
  
A genuine smile crossed his features as the wind blew his hair back behind him and stung his face. He always liked running. He just felt so free when he did so. He came to a sudden halt as he came across an intersection. He waited for the cars to pass before sprinting again.   
  
He arrived at school earlier then he expected. He approached the gates, slightly out of breath, and entered the school grounds. A group of laughing seniors passed by, each giving him a look that clearly said they thought they were better than him. He in return, growled at them and bared his fangs. They laughed at his antics and turned away.  
  
Fully alerted to his surroundings, he went inside and to his locker. He could never be too careful in this place. He felt someone's eyes burning into his back. He ignored this and put in his locker combination. Before opening the metal cabinet he stepped to the side. Just as he expected rotten fish came spilling out into the wide hallway. His peers turned to him, held their noses and ran. One in particular came towards him, cracking his knuckles while doing so.   
  
He grabbed the socially not accepted boy by the collar and pinned him against the locker behind them. The outcast dug his claws into the other boy's arm. He was dropped to the ground, blood streaking out from his enemy's new wound. He stood and faced his antagonist in the eye. Golden met green. He reached out and grabbed his throat. His attacker choked and scratched fruitlessly at his arm.  
  
The bell rang, signaling that the students better hurry and get to class. He dropped the boy in disgust, slammed his locker shut with great effort for the fish were still in it, and sprinted to his first class. He slumped into a seat in the far back and rested his head on his arms. Turning to his left, he looked out the vast classroom window absentmindedly. Slowly, he closed his eyes. He was suddenly thankful that he was alone in the classroom and began to doze off.  
  
Bam! The teenage boy awoke with a start. His class glared at him sinisterly for a moment, then turned back to the front of the room. There his math teacher stood. Gray strands of hair where held in a tight bun in the back of her head. Her face was stern and at first glance one could tell she was strict.   
  
"We have a new student joining us. Naoto, Toji," she looked through her spectacles and fixed her beady eyes upon the most well-known jock in the school. "You will show her around the school and help her catch up with her class work."   
  
The one named Toji stop making a spit ball and glanced towards the door. There in the doorframe stood a girl with black hair that extended to the middle of her back. The jock winked at her, causing the young woman to blush and turn away. The rest of her peers stared at her, mouths gaping like a fish.   
  
Inuyasha, for some strange reason, felt as if he knew the new student from somewhere. Her features were as familiar as a vivid dream. Though, he didn't remember ever dreaming about someone such as her. Now that he thought about it, he never really had a dream. Every time he fell asleep he would just see blackness.   
  
"What would your name be, dear?" asked their teacher, Mrs. Kazuhiro.   
  
"H-Higurashi, K-Kagome," she stuttered nervously. She tensed under everyone's watchful eyes.   
  
"Yes. Take a seat next to Mr. Naoto, yes, right there," she pointed to the vacant seat to the left of the jock. Again, he winked and nudged his friend, Hojo, in the arm. Hojo forced a weak smile, never taking his eyes off of the new girl.   
  
She gulped and started for the seat assigned to her. Whispers followed her, making her frown. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Please, stop looking at me, please!" she shouted mentally. She was never the one who liked so much attention.  
  
"Kikyo? I thought she died! Did she have a sister? Is the new girl her cousin, or something?" murmured a girl with black long hair that reached down to her waist. Her chocolate eyes filled with confusion and wonder.   
  
The outcast's eyes widened and his body unnerved. He grasped onto his desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. His heart began to race. Fragments of the past hit him like a speeding truck. The name, he remembered that name! Why? Why was this name so important to him? Who was this person? Why was his heart beating so fast, why did it feel like someone was strangling him? Images flooded into his mind.  
  
A smile on a pale, beautiful face, A passionate kiss on those soft, pink lips. A tender and strong embrace around a small form. The feeling of his hand running through silky, charcoal colored hair.   
  
He shut his eyes and slammed his palms onto the smooth wood on his desk. "What the-" he thought orally. He rubbed his temples and gazed at the girl known as Kagome. More visions came over him, making his head throb with pain. He stood from his chair and then dropped to his knees.   
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." Those words replayed in his head. He put his hands over his ears. He didn't understand. Who was this woman? His mind couldn't take it anymore. He fell back onto the cold, marbled floor, unconscious. 


End file.
